Exascale fabrics must route traffic between thousands of nodes in a system. Ensuring fair even access to all nodes in such a fabric requires prioritization of the transactions that considers more than just local sources of transactions within a switch in order to prevent the relative starvation of transactions traveling longer distances through the fabric.